


Are you done yet?

by CoolStoryMatt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexting, also he is going to disown izzy, lots of neck kissing because alec's runes are sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStoryMatt/pseuds/CoolStoryMatt
Summary: Alec (6:25pm): What are you thinking about?There.  Alec set his phone down on his leg so he could keep an eye on the screen as he reached for his water bottle.  He unscrewed the cap slowly, eyes still down on his phone before finally taking a drink from it.  Which was of course the moment Magnus decided to text him back.Magnus (6:26pm): How pretty you sound when you moan.---A fic in which Alec is in the middle of a meeting but that's not going to stop Magnus from getting his attention.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus (6:04pm): Are you done yet?

Alec (6:04pm): No.  She’s still talking.

Magnus (6:05pm): You were supposed to be off by six.

Alec (6:05pm): You know my mom.

Magnus (6:05pm): Love her more and more each day <3

 

Alec looked up from his phone to do a quick scan of the room, checking to make sure that no one had noticed him texting.  But everybody else seemed to actually be paying attention to whatever it was Maryse was still talking about.  They had stopped talking about things that were actually relevant to Alec about twenty minutes ago but he wasn’t about to face the wrath of his mother if he tried to get up and leave early. 

 

Magnus (6:06pm): I miss you, angel. 

 

The simple text made Alec smile and he looked up from his phone again, this time making eye contact with Izzy.  She raised an eyebrow in question, clearly indicating Alec’s smile and he quickly forced his expression into a neutral one.  He shrugged at his sister in response and then turned his attention to the front like he was actually listening though he could still feel Izzy’s eyes on him. 

 

Magnus (6:07pm): Hurry up.

Alec (6:07pm): I’ll leave as soon as I can.

 

Alec looked up from his phone again, trying to be subtle about checking the room again.  It was mainly his mom he was worried about but really he knew he wasn’t supposed to be on his phone right now.  He glanced down at his screen again, watching the three dots as Magnus typed but his gaze quickly snapped up as he felt someone kick him under the table.  He looked in the direction of the foot and saw Izzy but before he could do anything else, she made a tilting motion with her head and when Alec looked in the direction she had indicated, he realized his mom was looking at him. 

Feigning interest in whatever the hell it was she was talking about, Alec pushed his phone back into his pocket.  He felt it buzz a few times but wanted to give it a few minutes before checking it again.  He really didn’t need to get held up even more because his mother decided to lecture him about paying attention after the meeting. 

 

Magnus (6:08pm): Eta?

Magnus (6:09pm): It’s very boring without you here, Alexander.

Magnus (6:11pm): Tell Maryse you need to leave.

Alec (6:13pm): With what excuse?

Magnus (6:13pm): You have plans with that warlock boyfriend of yours she loves so much.

 

Alec shook his head a little at his phone before doing another quick survey of the room.  He caught Izzy’s eyes on him again but refused to meet them.  Instead he put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand.  He was going to try to end this meeting with just sheer willpower.  But the comfortable position only lasted a moment until his mother’s eyes were on him and she didn’t need to say a single word to get her meaning across.  He quickly sat up straight again, trying his best to look apologetic. 

 

“Thank you Maryse.” 

A member of the Clave was speaking as his mother sat down and Alec sat up straighter in his chair, already to stand up.  But to his dismay, someone else had stood up and began to speak.  Great.  Alec slumped back down in his chair and looked down at his phone again. 

 

Magnus (6:14pm): Very important plans

Alec (6:17pm): I wasn’t even aware we had very important plans.

Alec (6:17pm): What are they?

Magnus (6:18pm) I was thinking dinner, maybe a movie. 

Magnus (6:18pm): But the real highlight of the night is going to be making you cum so hard you forget your own name. 

 

It barely took a second for his face to start heating up and Alec looked up from his phone a little more frantically as if someone would be able to tell what sort of text he had just received even if he was the only one who could see his phone.  But no one was paying him any attention and Alec cautiously unlocked his phone again, rereading the messages. 

 

Magnus (6:18pm): If you’d like to skip the whole dinner and movie thing, I’d love to get to that last part. 

Alec (6:19pm): Magnus I’m in a meeting.

Magnus (6:19pm): So?

Magnus (6:19pm): I’d like to be in you.

 

Again Alec looked up, quickly turning off his screen and trying to will the flush off of his face before anyone noticed it.  He looked at his mom without turning his head towards her, not wanting to give her any reason to look at him but her attention was on the speaker.  Izzy’s attention, however, was still on him.  He gave her a look to tell her to stop staring at him but she didn’t seem affected.  He could feel his phone buzzing in his grip but refused to check it again until he had better control over himself. 

His heart was beating fast in his chest and his mouth felt dry.  Had it always been so hot in here?  Alec unzipped the jacket he was wearing and adjusted his position in his chair, still trying to keep some sense of subtly to his motions. 

 

Magnus (6:20pm): I bet the look on your face right now is just divine. 

Magnus (6:23pm): Ask me what I’m thinking about.

 

Alec hesitated a moment before typing out a reply. 

 

Alec (6:25pm): What are you thinking about?

 

There.  Alec set his phone down on his leg so he could keep an eye on the screen as he reached for his water bottle.  He unscrewed the cap slowly, eyes still down on his phone before finally taking a drink from it.  Which was of course the moment Magnus decided to text him back.

 

Magnus (6:26pm): How pretty you sound when you moan. 

 

Alec choked on his water, coughing and trying as best he could to minimize the scene he was making.  Several heads turned toward him, his mother glaring.  Alec was still coughing and just gestured at the water bottle and shook his head in a sort of apology. 

“Sorry.  Wrong, uh, pipe.”  He said and while it seemed to be an acceptable excuse for everyone else, his mother’s glare and Izzy’s curious look both stayed on him for much longer than he would have liked.  So Alec ignored his phone completely, forcing himself to just look straight ahead.  He could just stop checking his messages and then Magnus couldn’t do this to him.  But he could feel his phone going off and he really, really wanted to check them. 

 

Magnus (6:26pm): You always try to hold them back

Magnus (6:27pm): Even though you know how much I love hearing them.

Magnus (6:27pm): But it’s cute to watch you struggle to keep quiet. 

Magnus (6:27pm): Especially because I can tell the moment I’ve made you lose control.

Magnus (6:27pm): Because then you moan loud and pretty for me.

 

He should not have checked his phone.  Alec could feel his face burning and was just silently begging for nobody to look at him.  Trying to move slowly and casually, he shrugged off the jacket he was wearing in the hopes that sheading layers would help him cool down.  He pushed a hand through his hair, trying to think about anything other than those messages. 

Was this meeting really still going on?  They were supposed to be done almost half an hour ago. 

 

Alec (6:29pm): Magnus.  Please.

 

Was all he sent.  He closed his eyes for just a moment, taking a deep breath.  He needed to just calm down.  If he had to list all the worst places to have an erection, this room full of people was in the top five.  He couldn’t believe that Magnus could turn him into a mess like this with just text messages. 

 

Magnus (6:30pm): Yes, Angel?

Alec (6:31pm): I really don’t need to be hard in a room full of people that includes my mom, my sister, and Clave representatives. 

 

Alec typed as quickly as he could before dropping his hands to his lap again.  He didn’t want to admit to Magnus that he was turning him on but he knew that there would be no point in trying to lie.  He felt his phone vibrate again and quickly checked it.

 

Magnus (6:32pm): Well I don’t want to be hard alone in our apartment but we can’t all have what we want.

 

Of course.  Alec didn’t know what he had expected.  Alec reached for his water again, making sure to not look at his phone screen this time as he took a few quick swallows.  How was this meeting not over yet?  He jumped as he felt someone kick him underneath the table again and of course it was Izzy. 

 _“Are you okay?”_ She mouthed at him and Alec nodded too quickly.  He felt his phone vibrate again and, no.  No, he wasn’t going to look at it.  Whatever it said was only going to contribute to the heat pooling in his lap and he didn’t need to read it.  At the very least he was sitting down right now with a table blocking anyone’s view so he had time to try and think of things that turned him off. 

But God he wanted to check his phone. 

Alec made it about five minutes, trying and failing to figure out what in the hell was even being talked about right now.  He kept fidgeting, pushing his hand through his hair and adjusting his positon in his seat.  He needed to look. 

Magnus (6:33pm): See?  >image attached<

 

Without thinking about it, Alec lifted the phone a little higher to his face, staring at the picture Magnus had been so kind to attach.  Magnus was shirtless and a little sweaty, like he had been practicing his magic but his makeup and hair were both perfectly intact.  Alec was so distracted by the way the sweat seemed to enhance the lines of his muscles it took him a moment to continue admiring the picture.  Then he realized that Magnus’s muscles weren’t the highlight of this picture.  The highlight was the tight pair of briefs Magnus was wearing, the outline of his erection beyond obvious in them. 

The picture sent an unneeded wave of heat through Alec and then it felt like all of a sudden, Alec realized what he was looking at.  A nearly naked picture of his boyfriend, at home, hard and waiting for him.  Alec didn’t even realize he had lifted his phone well above the line of the table to bring it close to his face until now.  Suddenly panicking that somebody else might see his screen, Alec reacted without taking a moment to think.  Not even bothering to turn off his screen, he slammed his phone face down on the table. 

That was a mistake.  Every eye in the room was now on him and the Clave member had stopped mid-sentence.  Everyone was staring at him and Alec didn’t know what to say.  He didn’t need a mirror to know that his face was flushed red and he was sweating.  His hair was slightly disheveled from the way he had been messing with it and thank the angel for the table because the last thing he needed anyone to notice was how hard he was. 

 

“Everything alright, Alec?”  Maryse’s voice was dangerous and Alec could tell she was angry with him.  He nodded his head. 

“Yeah.  Uh, I thought I saw- there was a spider.”  He offered lamely though he could tell the excuse wasn’t holding.  “I’m sorry, I’m not feeling very well.”  He added. 

“We’re almost done here.”  The Clave member at the front assured him and that seemed to push the meeting forward. 

 

Careful to not lift his phone up and expose the screen, Alec slid his phone off of the table and let it land face down on his lap.  He flipped it over with the intent on turning off the screen but caught sight of the picture again.  It took all of his willpower to exit out of the picture and turn off his screen.  Though as soon as he did, his phone buzzed again and Alec jumped.

 

Izzy (6:40pm): wtf

 

Alec looked up from his phone and glared at her. 

 

Alec (6:41pm): It’s nothing.

Izzy (6:41pm): why are you so red?

Izzy (6:41pm): you’re breathing heavy too.

Alec (6:42pm): Nothing.

Izzy (6:42pm): tell me or i’ll tell mom that you’ve been on your phone all meeting and she can take a look at whatever is on your phone.

 

Just as it felt like the heat in his face might be dying down, it flared back up again and Alec looked at his sister feeling horrified.  But Izzy met his gaze with a shrug and Alec was pretty sure she wasn’t bluffing.

 

Alec (6:43pm): It’s Magnus.

Izzy (6:43pm): is everything alright??

Alec (6:43pm): Yes.

Alec (6:44pm): He’s just not happy the meeting is going so late.

Izzy (6:44pm): are you two fighting?

Izzy (6:44pm): ohmygosh wait

Izzy (6:44pm): are you two sexting???

 

Alec stared down at his phone until he felt Izzy kick him yet again. 

 

Alec (6:45pm): No. 

Izzy (6:45pm): so it’s cool if mom takes a look at your phone?

Alec (6:45pm): Fine.  He’s sending me stuff.  I’m not. 

 

But even with that he could see the gleeful look that had spread on his sister’s face and she had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.  But it wasn’t enough and her little burst of laughter drew a few glances.  Maryse looked furious with her children. 

Alec slid his phone into his pocket again and forced himself to leave it there for the remainder of the meeting but he couldn’t get the image of Magnus out of his head.  He didn’t even try to pretend like he was listening anymore.  Instead he just stared down at the table, trying to think about anything else.  Like the look on his mom’s face if she actually did see any of the messages him and Magnus had exchanged in the last half hour. 

 

“Alright, that’s all for tonight.”  Alec’s head snapped up at the words and as much as he had been begging for this to end a few minutes ago, right now was too soon.  He still wasn’t really in the best shape to be in front of his family.  He panicked for a quick moment and then remembered the jacket he had taken off.  Hoping for it to go unnoticed in the commotion of everyone getting up, Alec quickly used his hand to adjust himself as best he could, then stood up.  He grabbed his jacket off of the chair and draped it over his arm and used that to hold in front of himself, trying to make the action seem casual.  All he had to do was get out of here and then he could go back to Magnus’s. 

 

“Alec.”  His mother’s voice cut across the room sharply and Alec swore under his breath before turning around to his mom.  She already had Izzy at her side.  He walked over to them and his mom began walking, the two of them clearly supposed to follow.  Alec shot a look at Izzy but she shook her head.  She never actually would have said anything to their mom about Alec and Magnus. 

“Are you two trying to embarrass me?  Both of you acting up with your water spitting and giggling.  Alexander don’t think I didn’t see you on your phone and Isabelle I could tell you were kicking your brother.  If you two are so bored maybe you two aren’t old enough to be attending.”  She reprimanded both of them.  It was almost a relief that she thought that their behavior had been the two of them just being bored and goofing off with each other. 

“I’m sorry mother.  It won’t happen again.”  Alec spoke first, still itching to get out of there. 

“Sorry mom.”  Isabelle echoed. 

“Alec, are you really not feeling well?  You seemed flushed.”  Maryse was actually looking at her son now and she took a step forward, reaching out to touch his forehead but he stepped back. 

“I just want to go lay down.”  He lied and she nodded. 

“Okay.  But I better see the two of you on much better behavior next time.”  She scolded and both of them nodded.  She moved in to hug Isabelle first and not wanting to be caught in the same situation, Alec took the chance to get out of there before she could move on to him. 

 

\---

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Magnus?”  Alec called out for his boyfriend the moment he stepped into the apartment. 

“In here, Alexander.”  Magnus responded and Alec followed the sound of his voice.  He wanted to be mad at him.  To complain to him how inappropriate it had been to be sending Alec such dirty stuff while he was in the middle of a meeting. 

“You-“The words died on his lips.  Magnus clearly hadn’t bothered to get dressed again after sending that picture to Alec.  He was resting on the couch in a short silk robe, knotted loosely around the waist.  The top remained open to expose most of his chest and for a second, all Alec could think about was getting his hands on Magnus.  He held a glass of wine in one hand but leaned forward to set it on the table now that Alec was in the room. 

 

“You didn’t respond to my last message.  Did you not like the picture?”  Magnus pouted and got to his feet. 

“You can’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Text me stuff like that when I’m dealing with institute responsibilities.  That meeting was hard enough to pay attention to as it was.”  Alec said and even now Magnus was distracting him.  The warlock had walked across the room over to where Alec was and it was harder to focus with so little distance between them.

“You didn’t have to keep responding, you know.”  Magnus pointed out and Alec felt the flush from earlier creeping back up his neck.  He had put his jacket back on for the walk home and was already starting to feel a bit too warm. 

 

“Plus,” Magnus went on.  “If I remember correctly, you were the one who started talking about how hard you were.”  And, okay, while this was technically true, that wasn’t fair. 

“Only because I was trying to get you to stop!”  Alec argued but that had clearly been the wrong to say if the amused grin on Magnus’s face was anything to go by.

“You told me how turned on you were so I’d _stop_ sending you dirty messages?”  When Magnus put it like that it sounded ridiculous. 

“That’s not- I meant-“Alec tripped over his words.  Magnus took just another moment to enjoy the image of his blushing, stuttering boyfriend before grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket and pulling him in close. 

 

Magnus leaned in like he was going to kiss Alec but stopped just a few centimeters short of his lips, pulling back a little more when Alec tried to lean in to close the distance, making Alec have to chase after the kiss.  A noise like a whine left Alec’s lips as Magnus pulled back again as soon as Alec got close. 

“Stop it.”  Alec wrapped one arm around Magnus’s waist and rested one hand on the small of his back.  He used the other to place on the back of Magnus’s neck, holding him in place and their lips finally met.  Everything about Magnus’s body pulled close against his felt right and Alec moaned softly into the kiss.  This was all he had been thinking about the whole walk home.  Part of him had wanted to lecture Magnus about his behavior but this was so much better.  All the arousal Magnus had done such a good job of building up in him earlier came flooding back and Alec kissed Magnus hungrily, wanting more. 

 

Magnus’s hands moved to Alec’s hips and he gave them a little tug, indicating that Alec should walk with him.  Parting his lips against Magnus’s, Alec followed the pull without hesitation.  Neither of them wanted to break the kiss until Magnus felt the couch right behind him.  He pulled away and then simply sat down on the couch.  Magnus looked up at the taller man and Alec seemed lost for a second, like he couldn’t figure out why Magnus had stopped kissing him.  Then Magus patted his lap. 

Alec hesitated just a moment, feeling the familiar hot sensation of the blush Magnus was so good at producing on his face and neck.  Then he moved to straddle Magnus on the couch, his legs spread with Magnus in between them, a knee on either side of Magnus. 

Magnus didn’t hesitate in reaching up to push Alec’s jacket off of his shoulders and onto the floor.  It was forgotten about before it even hit the ground.  Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus again but Magnus’s lips had already found his neck.  Alec tilted his head back and moaned as Magnus immediately sought out the familiar dark lines of Alec’s deflection rune, each kiss sending small jolts of pleasure through him.

 

“Magnus.”  Alec breathed and lifted a hand to push through Magnus’s hair.  In this position, Magnus’s head was level with Alec’s neck which only made it an easier target.  Magnus had one arm wrapped around Alec’s waist to help him keep his balance and the other slid underneath the hem of Alec’s tee shirt and traced up his torso.  Magnus didn’t even need to see Alec’s chest to remember where the runes were. 

Alec’s breath hitched and he gasped a little, Magnus biting down on his neck while his fingers traced over patterns on Alec’s torso.  He couldn’t see Magnus’s hand under his shirt but with the way each brush of his fingers was quickly getting Alec worked up, he was sure that there would be blue sparks of magic following each motion. 

Magnus pulled back from Alec’s neck and pulled his hand out from under his shirt.  He reached for the hem again and Alec moved his arms, helping Magnus in pulling it off. 

 

“What, no magic?”  Alec asked, already breathless. 

“I’ll save that for when I need to get your pants off.” 

 

Before Magnus could go back to teasing him, Alec reached down and took his boyfriend’s chin.  He used the grip to tilt it up towards him and kissed Magnus deeply.  He felt Magnus’s warm hands run up his chest and bit down on the warlock’s lower lip.  The groan from Magnus that followed sent another wave of heat through him and Alec spread his legs a little more to sink down lower, actually sitting on Magnus now. 

Magnus broke the kiss to give attention to Alec’s deflection rune again and Alec closed his eyes and let his head fall back. 

 

“So beautiful, angel.”  Magnus murmured against his neck making Alec shiver.  His jeans were getting uncomfortably tight and he felt envious of Magnus in nothing but his briefs and silk robe.  Alec opened his eyes and reached down, pulling at the knot that held the robe together.  Though aside from opening it, there wasn’t a lot he could do to get it off of Magnus while he was still on top of him. 

Magnus pulled away from Alec’s neck to look at him and Alec decided to take advantage of it and take his own turn on Magnus’s neck.  There were no runes to trace but that didn’t stop Alec from leaving marks of his own.  Magnus moaned as Alec set to work on leaving what was probably the first of many hickies tonight. 

 

 “I want you, Magnus.”  Alec said softly after pulling away from Magnus's neck, almost embarrassed to hear the words leave his mouth.  That wasn't what he had meant to say.  No sooner had Alec spoke, Magnus made a motion with his hand and any remaining clothes were gone.  Alec started a little in surprise but Magnus using his magic to remove their clothes wasn’t anything new to him. 

“Come here, Alexander.”  Magnus pulled him close again to kiss him for several long moments, content with just groping his ass for a few moments, then Alec felt one of Magnus’s fingers, already slick with lube pushing into him.  Alec inhaled sharply with the feeling anyways.  The mild discomfort faded quickly as Magnus started moving, finding his prostate with practiced ease. 

 

“Fuck.  More.”  Alec said breathlessly but Magnus ignored him.  Taking his time to work up to two, then three fingers.  Alec made soft groaning noises each time Magnus hit that spot, body already trembling.  “Magnus.”  Alec moaned, voice on the urge of begging.

Magnus reached his free hand down to wrap around Alec’s cock and started stroking him and Alec moaned brokenly.  Magnus pushed his face against Alec’s neck again, just the feeling of his breath against the rune making Alec bite down on his lip to try and stifle his moans. 

He didn’t know why he bothered.  The more Magnus could see him trying to hold back, the more he tried to make him loud. 

“God, yes, Magnus.”  Alec moaned, body already trembling with pleasure. 

“Nice and loud for me, angel.”  Magnus said against his neck and Alec closed his eyes.  God it felt good.  It felt too fucking good.  So Alec gave up trying to be quiet and lost himself in the pleasure. 

“So good- fuck.  Magnus.”  Alec moaned unabashedly.  “I’m gonna-“The words caught in his throat but he didn’t need to finish them.  Magnus’s fingers hitting his prostate, his hand stroking him, and the attention on his neck, it was incredible.  He gripped Magnus’s shoulders tightly, tensing up as the orgasm overtook him with a loud moan. 

 

“You okay, angel?”  Magnus ran a hand through Alec’s hair as he all but collapsed on Magnus’s lap, leaning against him heavily. 

“Mm.”  Was all Alec said back and Magnus laughed affectionately again.  He continued to push one hand through Alec’s hair and the other one rubbed over his back.  “I’m gonna blow you just, just give me a minute.”  Alec panted and Magnus kissed the top of his head. 

“Don’t worry, we have all night.” 

 

\---

 

“How’s your phone, by the way?  You didn’t crack the screen when you hit it on the table, did you?”  Magnus asked.  His head was resting on Alec’s chest while he traced over the runes that decorated it with one hand. 

“No, it’s fine.  I didn’t hit it that hard.”  Alec answered without thinking and then paused.  “Wait how do you know I hit my phone on the table?”  He asked suspiciously and Magnus pulled away from him.  He sat up just enough to lean over Alec and grab his phone off of the side table.  He opened it up to a conversation and handed it to Alec. 

 

Izzy (6:07pm): are you texting my brother?

Magnus (6:07pm): Yes. 

Magnus (6:08pm): Why do you ask?

Izzy (6:08pm): he’s smiling down at his phone like an idiot.  it’s cute.

Magnus (6:15pm): Can you do me a favor?

Izzy (6:15pm): what?

Magnus (6:16pm): Would you mind sending me updates on how Alec is reacting? 

Magnus (6:16pm): Since I can’t be there to see his face.

Izzy (6:18pm): i was going to ask what he’s supposed to be reacting to but he just looked up from his phone and he’s looking around like he’s hiding something.

Izzy (6:18pm): i think he’s blushing too.

Izzy (6:20pm): okay he’s definitely blushing.

Izzy (6:20pm): also he just unzipped his jacket

Izzy (6:25pm) drinking water.

Izzy (6:26pm) ohmygosh. 

Izzy (6:26pm): he just spit water everywhere

Izzy (6:26pm): i’d ask what you’re sending him but i get the feeling i already know.

Izzy (6:28pm): blushing more now. 

Izzy (6:28pm): just took off his jacket

Izzy (6:33pm): now he won’t sit still.  very fidgety.  

Izzy (6:33pm): drinking more water

Izzy (6:33pm): i just asked him if he’s okay and he nodded way too fast for it to be true

Izzy (6:35pm): now it looks like he’s using all his willpower to stare at the front of the room

Izzy (6:36pm): still can’t sit still.  looks like he’s avoiding checking his phone.

Izzy (6:38pm): MAGNUS.

Izzy (6:39pm): i’m trying so hard not to laugh what did you just send him?

Magnus (6:39pm): What did he do?

Izzy (6:39pm): held his phone in front of his face, stared at it for a good ten seconds, then just like slammed it down on the table. 

Izzy (6:39pm): like face down on the table i think his screen is still on

Izzy (6:40pm): i think he might have just broken his phone with that one

Izzy (6:40pm): now he’s trying to claim he saw a spider because everybody is looking at him

Izzy (6:40pm): and that he doesn’t feel well

Izzy (6:41pm): which i would actually believe that second part if i wasn’t texting you

Izzy (6:41pm): because he is really flushed and kinda sweaty and looks like a mess

Magnus (6:42pm): :)

Izzy (6:50pm): meeting is over.  he looks like he wants to bolt but our mom wants to talk to us

Magnus (6:51pm): I didn’t get him in trouble, did I?

Izzy (6:52pm): nah you guys are in the clear. 

Izzy (6:53pm): and he just left. 

Izzy (6:53pm): have fun with all the sex!!

 

Alec got to the bottom of the conversation and looked up at Magnus.

“You’re both traitors.  I can’t believe you were texting Izzy for updates on me.”  Alec had been blushing more and more as he had read through the conversation and he was red again. 

“You’re just so easy to tease and it’s not as fun if I’m not there to see it.”

“You two are the worst.”  Alec grumbled and Magnus turned his head to press a kiss to Alec’s chest. 

“Love you too, Alexander.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eventually i'll write a fic where i actually include alec getting magnus off too.  
> anyways i hope you guys enjoyed this one.  
> blushing, embarrassed alec is still my favorite thing ever.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i'll ever write a fic without 'embarrassed alec lightwood' as a tag


End file.
